Overcoming Obstacles
by Shiva-Goddess of Destruction
Summary: This is a draco harry severus story. it's, so far, five chapters, but not complete. it'll contain slash, jealousy, anger, pain, and, of course, deatheater bashing!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Overcoming Obstacles Part One- The Past

Title: Overcoming Obstacles Part One- The Past

Author: Shiva-Goddess of Destruction

Rating: M-M+

Warnings: Death, Rape Incest, violence, language, torture, MINOR Master/Slave (Harry & Draco; Harry & Severus), Molestation (31 yr old & 6 yr old), slash: Major slash, almost all OOC

Summary: read to find out, I guess… I don't actually do well with summaries.

Disclaimer: I, obviously, am not J.K.R. I don't own Harry, or anything you recognize from the story. I am, also, not making any money off of this story.

Chapter One: To Change the Past

--Year-2011; 14 years after the destruction of Voldemort; 10 years after the death of Draco Malfoy; 5 years after the death of the last reproducing Weasley--

"Serpensortia1." King Evans said. The snake proceeded to make light puncture wounds in its victim. James Evans reveled in the screams produced, but soon grew tired of his latest victim.

"Defodio2!" King Evans yelled. His victim, a seven-year-old pureblood girl, died a slow, painful, death.

"Master. The way you go through the prisoners, we'll have none left soon." Lucius Malfoy said from his right.

"CRUCIO3!" King Evans yelled and Lucius screamed. "I need… sating. Bring me Jake."

"Yes, Master. As you wish." Lucius left, bringing in a ten-year-old boy upon his return. He was one of the few still alive.

"Ah, Jake… I need you. Are you… willing?"

"Yes, Father." Jake said. The boy followed his father into a bedroom and shut the door. He came out several hours later, feeling dirty and not a small amount of pain. James came out, looking sated and happy.

"Lucius. You are my most faithful. Tell me a good spell I could use that maximizes pain in the time before death. I want it to be slow and painful."

"Well, there is a spell called _sectumsempra_. It can sever body parts and they do not grow back, even with magic."

"Perfect. Sectumsempra4!" King Evans said, aiming at Lucius' chest. "Why am I torturing you? What caused me to go dark? It was so long ago, I cannot even remember."

"Y-you lost the love of your life because I killed him, then your girlfriend died giving birth to Jake. You killed off all the purebloods; you're last of your kind. You and Jake are the only purebloods left. I didn't know you'd kill everyone by losing Draco. I need to fix this." Lucius collapsed on the floor, unconscious and dying from blood-loss. King Evans cursed.

"Jake!"

"Yes, Father."

"Go back in time and tell my past self of this. Be back here by this time today. It will be this time at this place, but a different year. Be sure to be here, in this room, at this time on this day in the past. Take Matthew Black, Luke Pettigrew, and Lily Weasley with you. Here. It's a time turner: that will get you to the past and back here in the future. Oh, and send Mikey in, would you?"

"Yes, father." Jake said, leaving quickly. A small boy of six came in.

"Mikey, it's time to learn how to treat your elders well... very well." With that, King Evans led him into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

--Year: 2001; 4 years after the destruction of Voldemort; 2 months before the death of Draco Malfoy; 10 years before the complete eradication of all purebloods--

Jake Evans, Matthew Black, Luke Pettigrew, and Lily Weasley sat on a bench toward the back of Kings Cross. Every so often, one of them would look up and scan the faces around them, then look at the ground again. After an hour of this, Jake jumped up.

"Guys, he's there." Jake pointed to a man with sandy blonde hair, emerald green eyes and a presence that radiated magic. "Harry Potter turned James Evans. Let us go." The others stood and followed him.

"Mr. Potter?" Jake asked.

_Nothing_

"Harry Potter." He said, a little more forceful.

_Still nothing._

"Mr. Evans?" The man turned around to stare into eyes the exact shade of his. He shook his head, as if to clear it.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Are you Harry Potter? Well, were you Harry Potter?"

"How do you know about him? He's before your time and no one talks of him anymore."

"Harry Potter is my time." Jake mumbled. James cocked his head slightly, raising an eyebrow in question. "Listen, Mr. Evans, you cannot marry Ginevra Weasley. She isn't your future. I should know." Jake spat.

"Well, I really have no id-"

"Draco's dying. Voldemort may be dead, but Lucius is not." Luke stated from Jake's right. "He's dead by the time Jake is born, and Ginny's pregnant. You'll lose both of them, Ginny and Draco, and go evil, James. There are no pureblood wizards in our time, except you and Jake. We've known only death and destruction. We live in fear of dying… well, Matty, Jake and I do. You've yet to kill any female, pureblood or not, for no reason. Honestly, we are lucky to have survived to be ten. There is no guarantee where we live. Whatever the King says goes."

"James, listen. Draco loves you. He's dying for you, literally. I know that you love him, as you go evil to avenge his death. You are a powerful wizard, the most powerful in the world, James, but you're struggling. Draco is your grounding force. If this all comes to pass, if you do naught to stop it, then we die, all of us, and the wizarding world will cease to exist." Lily said. James just raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you have the wrong person. I am not a w-" Matthew snorted.

"That's bull shit and you know it. Come here." Matthew grabbed James and pulled him along. They went into a deserted room and shut the door. He released James and pulled out his wand.

"Accio5 pensieve." He muttered. The invisibility cloak fell off as the pensieve flew over. Jake picked it up and handed it to James.

"The only thing I ever got from my father. He destroyed everything else." With that, he walked to the pensieve and inserted two memories. The others follower suit, then looked expectedly at James.

"No. I've sworn off magic. I refuse." James said.

"Even if it means Ginny dies? Or Draco? Or both?" Lily asked. She knew exactly what to say to push his buttons.

"Who are you guys? No one knows my birth name is Harry Potter except Ginny, Draco, Hermione, and Ron… and they're all sworn to secrecy." James asked.

"Well, I'm Lily Jean Weasley, daughter of the deceased Ronald Weasley and widowed Hermione Granger, though she was kissed about a year ago…"

"Matthew James Black, son of the deceased Sirius Black and, soon thereafter and tortured terribly, the deceased Remus Lupin."

"Lucas Alton Pettigrew, son of the deceased Peter Pettigrew and, later that day and very painfully, the deceased Severus Snape." Luke made a sweeping gesture with his arm and bowed.

"And I'm Jacob Ronald Evans-Potter, son of Harry Potter or, as we know him, King James Evans and the deceased Ginny Weasley. You need to look into the pensieve. Our memories are your future, should you continue on this path."

"Ten minutes, no more. Got it?" The others nodded. Harry stepped up to the edge of the pensieve and touched it. He really was a powerful wizard. When the first image cleared he jumped in. Instead of the ten minutes he'd said, he was in there for forty. When he came out, he was a ghastly shade of green and was shaking so badly he collapsed on the ground.

"I did that? I killed them, all of them? For no reason except to avenge Draco?" The four nodded as an alarm went off.

"We've got to get back to Hogwarts." Jake said, collecting his cloak and shrinking the pensieve.

"Hogwarts survived." The four nodded, then Jake spoke up.

"That's only half true. The building survived, but no one gets taught magic anymore. You use Hogwarts as a boarding house for your… sex slaves. You use the dungeons as your torture chambers and holding cells. Any." Jake paused, then started again. "Any." He stopped again. "An." This time, Jake shuddered and Lily took hold of his hand. She squeezed it lightly and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Anyone ca-caught doing m-magic gets tor-tortured to death… in a p-private session… w-with you. All the ghosts say it's the most painful experience anyone can go through and there is no way to survive it." Jake said. By this time he was visibly shaking. James did the only thing he could think of. He called Jake over, who came, and held him on his lap. He held him tightly, noticing the stiffness and slightly anxious look.

"You're next, aren't you? That's why you're scared, isn't it?" Jake nodded. "But you're my son. Why would I kill you?"

"Put it this way. Lucius kills Draco, which puts you into a rage. Ginny dies giving birth to me, so you loose her as well. You go after everyone who caused you pain, namely the purebloods. Lucius then leads you to believe Ginny killed Draco out of jealousy, and I took away the satisfaction of you killing Ginny. The only reason I survived this long was because you needed someone to… indulge in. You gave me a choice of… servicing you or dying." Jake said. That part always made him uncomfortable. He pulled away from James and wrapped his arms around his waist. The motion made James' eyes go wide. He'd done the same thing when talking about the Dursley's.

"No. I've felt that. I wouldn't ever force anyone, especially you. You mean to tell me that I… ah… took my… umm… pleasures with you?"

"Yeah. Snape's youngest son and me. He's Luke's younger half-brother."

"Why didn't you bring him as well?"

"He was... busy…"

"Oh." Was all James said. After a minute he spoke again. "How do I fix it?"

"Tell Weasley that you're a seer. Tell her you've seen the future and she must not have the child she carries. Then leave her with Ron and 'Mione. Kill Lucius to drop the wards at Malfoy manor, and then have Snape tell you how to get in. Go to Draco, and heal him as much as you can at his manor. Take him to Hogwarts, and make sure Snape is with you the entire time. School starts up today, so that won't be a problem. I cannot tell you any more or it will change too much too fast. We must go."

"Hey, son." James said, and Jake turned around. "Tell my future self to think back to January 3rd 1998." James stood.

"Why?"

"It was the first time I kissed Draco. It was the happiest day of my life." James said as he walked up to the train. He climbed on and disappeared.

XXXX Three Days Later XXXX

"Hey Gin?"

"Yeah, Jamie?"

"Its… ah… its Harry." He said, walking into the room.

"I wondered when you would tell me that you were leaving. Are you going back?" Harry nodded. "To Hogwarts or Draco?"

"Both, but I need to say something first. My family, the Evans family, was squibs descended from Ravenclaw. I'm a seer. I've been shown a terrible future should… umm… should you have our child. No, don't talk; just listen. There will be complications, and you'll die. Draco gets killed by Lucius and I'll go dark… well, evil. Do you remember how it was with Voldemort? How many people died?"

"Y-yes." She whispered.

"I go darker, way darker. There are absolutely no purebloods left except me, Jake, who's our son, and Lucius Malfoy. Apparently, I'm a right nasty git that tortures children for days on end and then let's them die a slow, extremely painful, death with absolutely no way to survive it." Harry said. He looked at Ginny. "You have to understand that I like you Gin, a lot, but I go evil to avenge Draco's death. I love him Gin. I have since January 12th, 1999."

"What happened then?"

"I kissed him for the last time. That was the day he walked away thinking I could never love him. I said nothing to change his mind. I don't want him to die thinking I hate him. I regret, to this day, that I didn't say anything. I regret it so much it hurts. I love you, Ginny, but as a sister. Maybe, when we were younger, it was a different thing, a different kind of love." Harry said and Ginny nodded. She had known, in the beginning, that she was a rebound. He didn't love her like that, and only got her pregnant because Molly had wanted grandchildren.

"Let's get this over with, so you can save Draco." Ginny said as she stood. Harry stood as well and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Ginny." She just nodded and threw some orange floo powder into the fireplace.

"St. Mungo's Reception Area." The flames turned yellow, then black. Ginny stepped through, followed by Harry.

"Hey Ginny. I didn't know you had a check-up today. You've not been scheduled.

"I'm not here for a checkup. I need an a- ab-abortion, Minny."

"Are you sure, Gin?"

"Y-yes. Jamie is a seer and I will die if I have the baby, Min." Ginny said. Minny had been one of her first friends at Hogwarts. She was also a pureblood. Minny nodded and led her into a room.

"Mr. Evans, you should be aloud to stay the entire time, but there may still be complications. She is already seven months along, so the doctor will have to induce labour." Harry nodded and sat in the chair next to the bed, holding Ginny's hand tightly. An hour and twenty-two minutes later, Ginny was sitting on a couch between Ron and Hermione. They were both shooting daggers, figuratively, at Harry. He had yet to explain anything.

"Ok, listen. I'm a seer. I was shown a horrible future, should Ginny have had the child. I went evil, guys. I killed off every pureblood, including the Weasley's. My son, Lucius Malfoy, and I were the only purebloods alive, and he only lived to the age of ten. I, me: Harry-Bloody-Potter saviour of the wizarding world, use Hogwarts as a boarding house for my sex slaves. And they're all children. No one lives to be over eleven. I destroy the wizarding world. Everyone lives in fear. I couldn't let that happen." Harry was pacing and shaking, remembering all the death in those memories.

"Go, Harry. You know you have to. I'll be all right." Ginny said. Harry nodded and apparated from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: There will, most likely, be other languages used, such as French, German, and Latin. Also, there is more torture, and worse things than spells, at the beginning of the next chapter. You have been warned.

Spells: in order of use-

1Serpensortia- Summons snakes…

2Defodio- digs through, or hollows out, the target…

3Crucio- pain curse…

4Sectumsempra- cutting hex created by the Half Blood Prince…

5Accio- "Calls" objects to caster…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: To Protect Your Future

Draco Malfoy lay on the cold stones of the Malfoy Manor Dungeon. He was bleeding from several places and was in major amounts of pain. His only reprieve was his mother bathing him once a day, and secretly keeping him alive on bread and water stolen from Lucius. Draco heard the door open, but any hope that it was just his mother disappeared when he heard that voice.

"Oh Draco, are you awake? Are you alive?"

"Yes, master." Was his sullen response.

"Draco, do get up, the floor is terribly dirty." Draco stood and faced away from his father. "Good, now come here, I want you." Draco started visibly trembling as his father pushed him onto his hands and knees. He bit his lips, drawing blood, as his father pushed in. Lucius moaned at the tightness and Draco started to cry. He thought of Harry, the one he loved, and wished the man were there. Harry was the only reason Draco was still alive. His father wanted Harry, to control him. Draco couldn't let that happen, so he'd not said a word, even under Veritaserum. Lucius was thrusting deep into Draco as the boy began to whimper. When Lucius was finished, he picked up a beautifully carved knife and pressed it into Draco's back.

"That's forty-eight months, Draco. When are you going to admit Potter won't come for you?"

"Never. He will come, master." Draco said, but he had lost hope when Harry had become James and gone to Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry arrived in a forest and crouched low. He stood still for a few moments as he strained to hear anything, but there was nothing to hear. He smiled and rolled up his sleeve. The dark mark was nearly invisible from underuse. He'd called the deatheaters to him, all except three, on the day he'd killed Voldemort and killed them as well. Draco and Severus hadn't wanted it, had been forced into it, and Lucius had been in Azkaban. Harry growled at the thought of Lucius laying a finger on Draco. He pulled the hood of his green and silver cloak over his face. Only his eyes were showing, and they were starting to turn red. In all actuality, he looked exactly like the Dark Lord when he was like this. It was part of a prophecy, one that only he knew. He embraced his demon just enough his eyes stayed red. He placed his finger on the mark and called to Lucius. He waited, but nothing happened. He called again, a little more forcefully than before. Still nothing happened. He used the mark to crucio Lucius, leaving it on for about twenty seconds. He took it off, waited several seconds, and then summoned Lucius a third time.

XXXX Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor XXXX

Lucius Malfoy raised the whip, bringing it down on Draco's flesh.

"What happened to Harry Potter?"

"Fuck. Off." Draco said, wincing as the whip hit again. Lucius raised the whip again, but dropped it to clutch his left arm.

"I- impossible. He's… he's dead." Lucius said. The pain passed and Lucius picked up a new weapon. It was a whip with two-inch spikes. He hadn't even started lifting it when his arm flared again, worse than before. Lucius dropped the weapon and ran from the room, shutting the door behind him. He made it to his room as the pain passed. He grabbed his deatheater robes, debating. When he felt as if he was under crucio, he fell to the ground screaming. For some reason, this crucio was more powerful than all the others. When the pain passed, he stood and waited. When he was summoned again he apparated away, arriving in a forest.

XXXX EXECUTION XXXX

Harry stood in the clearing, listening. He was about to call again when he heard the pop of apparation and the tale- tale swishing of a cloak. He straightened, standing as the pureblood he truly was. When Lucius saw Harry, he faltered.

"Luciusss… why did you not come on my firssst sssummonsss?" Harry asked, sounding more like the snake man than he cared to admit.

"My lord. It is widely believed that the Potter Brat killed you. I, for one, thought it strange Draco, Severus and I survived." Lucius said, stating his question as a comment.

"Ah. Ssso you… believed you were sssafe. Where is my pet? Why did you not bring him?"

"You only summoned me, my lord."

'Accio Lucius' wand.' Harry thought. The wand flew into his hand. "I feel you have rather… outlived your ussssefulnesss." Harry said. The magic swirled as the man tried to apparate, but Lucius couldn't leave. "Stupefy." Harry said, using Lucius' wand. He walked over to the man, lowering his hood and returning his eyes to normal, as well as dropping his glamours. Lucius' eyes widened.

"How does it feel to lose, Lucius? You will pay for what you did to Draco. I will make sure that you pay." Harry pointed the wand at Lucius' chest. "Incarcerous." Harry then dropped the stupefy and spoke. "How long has it been, Lucius? How long has Draco had to suffer at your hands?"

"F- forty… forty-eight… months." Harry closed his eyes tightly.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes." Harry smiled evilly.

"Let's see. Crucio!" Lucius screamed loudly, wanting to die. He now knew why it hurt so much more. Harry released the spell, thinking. "Defodio1." Harry said, pointing his wand at Lucius' left arm. The man screamed extra loudly as an invisible knife dug a hole through his arm. "Diffindo2." Harry muttered in a bored manner, effectively blinding Lucius. "What else… what would you have done to my Draco." To Lucius credit, he cowered away from the voice. Harry's eyes flashed. "Lucius Malfoy… if you raped Draco, I will tear you limb from limb and haunt you until your soul no longer exists. Did you rape my boyfriend?" Lucius stayed quiet. This pissed Harry off. "Dissendium3." Harry pointed at Lucius' leg. "Incendio4." Harry stated, waiting until the screaming was almost unbearable. "Extendo5. Did you rape Draco?" He asked.

"Yes. I raped him. He belongs to me, not you." Harry looked truly like the Dark Lord in his rage.

"Good- bye, Lucius. Viscus expulsum6. Morsmordre!" The Dark Mark shot into the air. Harry then cast a cleaning charm on Lucius' wand… after breaking it in half. Harry had two minutes before the Ministry invaded. He dropped the wards and apparated into Snape manor.

"Where's Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked as he landed in Severus' study.

"You can't get i-"

"Lucius is dead, the wards are down. Not to mention I can get into here and Hogwarts with the wards. How do I get in? Tell me. Now!" Harry said, his eyes flashing red. Severus handed the man a slip of paper. Harry read it and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Hee, hee, hee… that's two chapters posted. Well, here are the spells that Harry used.

Defodio- digs or hollows out the target

Diffindo- cleaves, hacks, the target

Dissendium- Severs or separates the target

Incendio- starts a fire

Extendo- puts out a fire

Viscus expulsum- causes a person's insides to… invert


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Saving Draco**

**Harry walked in the vast expansion of Malfoy Manor, assuming that he was to go to the dungeons. The problem was… he couldn't find the dungeons. He had an idea.**

"**Sonorous." He said, pointing his finger at his neck. He whistled, waited a few seconds, and whistled again. It was the safe code between Draco and himself. Harry waited with baited breath, hoping that Draco was alive. He exhaled as he heard a banging to his left. He followed the sound, whistling whenever he came to a door or crossroad. After twenty minutes, Harry found the source of the noise. He rushed into the room as he took off the charm.**

"**Oh, god. Draco, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Harry said, and then set to work. It took almost an hour, but Draco was stabilized enough to get him to Hogwarts. Harry gently picked up his lover and apparated directly into the hospital wing.**

**XXXX TWO WEEKS LATER XXXX**

"**Harry? Harry, he's starting to move." Poppy said, coming out of Draco's private room. Harry was next to her in a flash.**

"**How?"**

"**His arms and legs are moving, as are his fingers and toes." Harry nodded and walked into the room, leaving the door cracked. He didn't notice the figure slip in after him.**

"**Hey, Love." Harry said, sitting on the bed and clasping Draco's hand in his. "Poppy told me you're getting better. I knew you would. It's been nearly two weeks since I brought you in… two weeks that I've longed to hear your voice, well at least more so than normal. I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. When we met in January, on the third, oh god I was happy. Ecstatic is more accurate. Ron and Hermione even laughed, because I was literally jumping around. Anyway, it was the happiest day of my life. You know how you feel when you fly, how you feel so free… it felt better than that, better than anything I've known, when I kissed you. I, quite literally, saw fireworks. I was… I couldn't… my heart broke, shattered, into a million pieces when you said I didn't love you. I watched you, my everything… walk away and cried for the first time since… well, a long time. I do love you, Dray. I love you more than you could ever imagine, and I need you in my life. I hate myself so much for taking this long to realize it." He stood abruptly, dropping Draco's hand. Something caught his eye.**

"**What's this?" Harry asked, seeing a bracelet on Draco's wrist. He touched it and the boy flinched. "Curious. Hey, Snape." Snape pretended to walk in.**

"**Potter." He nodded in the man's direction. "What is it?"**

"**This. I just saw it. He flinches when I touch it…" Harry said, pointing to the bracelet. He backed off as Severus came forward. Snape looked at it, and then raised an eyebrow. He looked back at Harry.**

"**There's writing on it. I believe it is in parseltongue. Would you mind reading it?" Harry walked over to it and started to read. He became paled as he read on and fled the room after he finished. Severus followed him. "Harry, what happened? What did it say?"**

"**V- Voldemort bound him to L- Lucius. They were in a m- master/s- slave bond." Snape gasped.**

"**Can you fix it? I really would like him to live."**

"**The only way to fix it is to bond him to someone else. It can't be you, though. Voldy was smart. If I bond him to you, he'll die anyways 'cause it will kill you." Harry said. He looked into Snape's eyes. "I'd give him three days, max."**

"**I know some one we could bond him to. Granted, Draco will have a fit…"**

"**Well, who is it? We need to get them here."**

"**Think, Potter. I know you have a brain in there somewhere. Who can take Draco, have him as a slave, but not use him that way? Who would treat him as a person and not an object?" Severus paused, then continued. "Who would love him no matter what?" Harry looked at him, then caught on and snorted.**

"**Please, Snape. You know he won't go for that. Besides, the way the bracelet is set up, I'd have to control him in some way. It drains his magic otherwise. That way, if Lucius wanted to leave on a trip, and not take Draco, he wouldn't be strong enough to use his magic. Does this make any sense?" Harry asked at Severus confused look. Severus nodded, then spoke.**

"**If you don't, he dies. Which is worse?" Harry closed his eyes, unable to think about that option. He stood from where he had collapsed earlier.**

"**Lets do this." Snape nodded and followed Harry. "Okay. I need a witness, which is you, and access to your mind for the ritual. I need to feed you the instructions in English, as I have to speak them in parseltongue. Is that all right?"**

"**Of course." Severus lowered his shields and Harry entered cautiously, avoiding any memories.**

'**Can you here me?'**

'**Yes, begin.' Severus jumped slightly when he heard Harry speak in parseltongue. He zoned out, loving the cadence of Harry's words. They washed over him in a way he didn't even try to comprehend. He snapped to attention when Harry said his name. He had that feeling that he missed something vital.**

'**Grab the jeweled dagger. No, the green one.' When Severus picked up the dagger, he glowed a brilliant white. 'Slice Draco's hand… the left one. Now, cut mine. The left one, Severus. Place his face up on the bed and mine on top of his. The cuts need to be touching.' Harry explained. 'Good, now take the white crusted dagger to his, and your, right hand and hold the cuts tightly together. Good, now cut my right hand with the red-crusted dagger. Great, squeeze it in your left hand to cut it. Hold on tight, as you might feel some… minor discomfort. This part will hurt Draco; so make sure all the hands stay connected. If they don't, he dies instantly.' Harry warned, and then started chanting. It sounded as though Harry was lessening the pain as much as possible. Snape had a hard time keeping their hands connected. He started murmuring in Latin, calming Draco.**

'**Severus, release the hands at the exact moment I say, okay? Now.' Severus immediately released both the men. He watched as Harry and Draco glowed a deep green, and then went back to normal. Harry finished the chant and Draco's bracelet glowed black. Harry waited for it to clear and read it. He nodded and turned to Severus.**

"**He's only asleep, and should wake soon. If you'd like, I can take your classes for the day and you can stay with him." Harry said, trailing a finger down the man's cheek. "You've not really had any time with him. I'll try to be back after dinner, ok?"**

"**That would be… appreciated. Thank you… Harry." Harry nodded and left. Due to his bond with Draco, he'd know when the young man woke. Harry paused and reapplied his glamours before he walked into the Great Hall, everyone went silent, and explained things to Dumbledore.**

"**Of course Harry. My pleasure."**

"**I'm sure it is." Harry muttered as Albus stood.**

"**Due to recent events, Professor Snape finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Luckily, our very own Harry Potter wishes to take to class until further notice. Please join me in welcoming him." No one moved, mostly because of Harry's glamours. Harry sighed and removed them, waiting for the explosion of noise. He waited until he got annoyed, then cast the sonorous charm.**

"**Shut up." The hall instantly quieted and Harry removed the charm. "I think you'll find that classes begin in five minutes time and anyone in my class that comes in after the bell will find themselves in detention, with myself or professor Snape, for a month." At that, everyone scrambled from the room.**

"**Was that really necessary, Harry?"**

"**You want them to forgo a proper education?" Harry asked, leaving the room.**


	4. To Teach Potions

**Chapter Four: To Teach Potions**

**Harry blended into the shadows, running fast, and made it to class a minute early. Once the bell rang, Harry counted his students. Two were missing. Said students ran into the room a few seconds later, looking around and not seeing him.**

"**Good, he's not here yet. That Potter guy was scary. Do you think he's really Harry Potter?" The girl nodded.**

"**That's Professor Potter to you, Mr. Parkinson." Harry said, materializing beside them. "I can assure you that I am, indeed, Harry Potter. And, Miss Weasley, you would do well not to listen to him. Your mother, Molly Weasley, is a brilliant witch and would have taught you better. Not to mention her temper… now, that's a month each. Mr. Parkinson is with me and Miss Weasley is with Professor Snape. Seats, now." Harry said, they rushed to their seats as he turned to the class.  
**

"**A you all know, I am Harry Potter. You can call me Professor Potter, or sir if your pathetically small minds cannot comprehend that." He really was good at imitating Snape. "Supplies are in the cupboard and the instructions are on the board. If one cauldron blows up, the person responsible will find themselves in detention, with Filch, in the Forbidden Forest every night for two months." Harry then sat at the desk. He grabbed a quill and charmed it to grade the papers on Snape's desk then began to… comment on the contents of cauldrons. By the time the first year Ravenclaw/Gryffindor class left, they were more afraid of him than they ever thought to be of Snape. The fifth year Slytherin/Hufflepuff class came in, not knowing what to expect.**

"**Turn to page eight hundred twenty- nine. You have exactly half an hour to write me a foot, which is twelve inches, essay about the potion. Afterwards, you have the rest of the period to brew it. Begin." The students groaned when they saw the potion. It was Amortentia, a very strong love potion. It was also very difficult to brew. With the essay, it would be near impossible. They set to work immediately. When the bell rang, every single student had finished the potion and essay and had them on the desk. They filed out to go to lunch, grumbling about the amount of homework. Harry's classes seemed to do that a lot. Halfway through lunch, Harry felt fear through his bond with Draco. He then felt happiness, wariness, disbelief, anger, love and relief.**

'**Draco must know, now.' Harry thought as the bell rang for afternoon lessons. He walked into the room to complete silence, as the students hadn't arrived yet. He melted into the shadows, the instructions on the board, and waited. When the bell rang, Harry groaned inwardly. This class, the seventh year Gryffindor/Slytherin class, was loud. He waited a few minutes, then shot black light into the air, causing silence to fall immediately.**

"**This is seventh year, N.E.W.T. Level, potions. Whether the teacher is in the room or not, you look for directions. As adults, I thought you'd not need baby-sitting. Unfortunately, your pathetic excuse of a brain isn't fully developed and the first year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw class behaves better than you. Now, do the potion on the board. Do it right and do it now… and, as a remedy for this atrocious start, a foot on the potion, a foot on following directions, and at least two feet on the work ethic of most," his eyes traveled over the talkers in the class, "seventh year students. That is four feet, or more, if your minds cannot do that math. Due on this desk by seven forty-five tomorrow morning. Well, what are you waiting for? Get started." This class groaned as well. It was day one with the sub and they were already in trouble. They all hoped Snape would be back soon, which was something no Hogwarts students had ever wished. Half way through his last lesson, he felt no small amount of pain through his bond with Draco.**

'**Snape. What the hell happened? What's wrong with Draco?' Harry asked through his bond to Severus.**

'**I don't know. Dumbledore kicked me out about an hour ago.' Harry closed his eyes.**

'**Are you anywhere near his door?'**

'**Yes.' Harry looked at his third year class hard.**

"**If any one of you so much as makes a sound while I am gone, it'll be detention every single night, with me, for the rest of the year. Finish the potion." Harry said, then thought to Snape, 'Back up.' Before disappearing. Severus moved just as the door was blown off its hinges. Harry dragged Dumbledore from the room, his eyes ablaze.**

"**If you so much as lay a finger on him or Severus again, I will not be dragging you from the room unharmed. They are mine." Harry spat. Dumbledore nodded, true fear in his eyes. Harry turned his gaze on Severus and the man flinched. Yes, Severus Snape flinched.**

"**Do NOT leave that room for anyone or anything, not even Poppy." Harry fixed the door, made sure Draco was healed and asleep, then apparated back to his class. When he returned, there were only eight of the twenty there should have been. Harry growled and banished every incomplete or incorrect potion.**

"**I want everyone who's potion disappeared to write me a three foot essay on the properties of the calming draught and why these ingredients must be in there. I want it done well and on this desk by eight pm tomorrow night. Class dismissed." Harry barked. He was in a good mood, considering. He felt confusion through the Draco bond and guessed why. Draco didn't think Harry liked him, let alone loved him. Harry went to dinner, but didn't eat. Instead he surveyed the hall and found something interesting. He kept his thoughts to himself about the two small first years at the Slytherin table. He excused himself nearly ten minutes early. He traveled up the stairs, and debated checking on Draco. He decided against it and went for the guest wing of the castle. He showered, and read for a few hours. He felt concern filter through both of the bonds and realized it was well after dinner. He had promised to return but he couldn't bring himself to face Draco… not yet. Severus then did the unexplainable. He fed Harry a couple memories.**

"**Finally. You do realize that you've been in a coma for two weeks." Severus said, hugging his godson.**

"**Hey Sev. How'd you get me out of there? Voldemort bound me to father…" he trailed off.**

"**Well, that's… an interesting story. You see, I didn't save you… Harry did. He killed Lucius and healed you, brought you back here so that you could be monitored better. The thing is… you know the spell Voldemort used, the one that bound you to Lucius?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**The only way to make sure that you stayed with us… didn't die I mean… was to bind you to someone else."**

"**Oh… okay… so I'm bound to you… big deal."**

"**Yes, well… that's the interesting part. You're not bound to me. Voldemort put a spell on the you so that, if you were bound to me, I'd be killed… and you by default."**

"**Then… if I'm not bound to you… whom am I bound to?" Draco asked, getting nervous when Severus paled.**

"**Harry Potter…" Draco's face went from disbelief to anger in about a millisecond.**

"**YOU BOUND ME TO POTTER?! HOW COULD YOU? HE HATES ME, SEVERUS."**

"**Which is why he's only left your side to use the restroom. Draco, Harry didn't leave the hospital wing until this morning, and that was only so I could be here when you woke. He's covering my classes."**

"**Oh…" Severus snorted.**

"**Very eloquent, Draco. But, seriously, you sh-"**

"**Ah, Mr. Malfoy, you're awake. Good, very good. Severus, if you could please step outside and make sure we are not disturbed." Albus Dumbledore asked.**

"**As you wish, headmaster." Severus said as he trailed slowly from the room.**

**The memory faded and was almost instantly replaced.**

"**Are you ok, Draco?"**

"**Yeah. Why'd Potter do that? Save me, I mean."**

"**Draco, what you have to understand about Harry is that once he loves someone, truly loves them, he never lets go. When Harry was here, this morning before he noticed your bracelet, he was talking to you. I wasn't supposed to hear it, but I did. He loves you, Draco. He said that the day in January was the best day of his life. That it hurt him when you said he didn't love you and walked away. Draco, listen. Harry is a lonely person. In his twenty-one years, you were the first and only person to tell him you loved him, and mean it. Did you know he'd planned to propose to you on Valentine's Day that year? Draco, despite this lapse into the contrary, I know you have a brain. Use it." Severus fell silent.**


End file.
